


Spot Me For A Bit?

by NudorahRex



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gym Sex, Muscles, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut, Sweat, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: Alone together for a day in the Hoshii household, Sei asks Stella to help with her morning workout. Happy to spend some much needed and too rare alone time with her, Stella agrees, forgetting how attractive Sei's physique was and underestimating the effect watching her exercise would have on her...
Relationships: Stella Hoshii/Sei Asagiri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Spot Me For A Bit?

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the most time I've spent on a fic, really wanted to get these two just right because I care a lot about them. I hope that effort shows! 
> 
> I've also started a Twitter account for my R18 activities! Follow it here if you'd like to talk to me and get some updates on what I'm writing, as well as a healthy amount of spicy retweets~ <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>

The morning sun dawned on Glitch City's upper class housing, and Stella Hoshii was ten minutes into her morning routine of squeezing her chest into her tight fitting pencil dress and working her flowing locks of hair into those signature drills. Her music player shuffled over to Your Love Is A Drug, and she smiled as she turned to her mirror to put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. It had been a few weeks since she took Sei and Jill to the *Kira* Miki concert, and the music was still able to put even more of a spring in her step than it did prior. As she worked her hair out, she mused on how one of the best nights of her life had so closely followed some of the darkest. She shuddered, slightly. The bank incident was firmly in the past now, but thinking about it still filled her with some anxiety. She focused herself on finishing up her face, and let her mind wander back to her favorite artist singing on her player. 

There was a knock on the door as she finished applying her lipstick, and she quickly straightened the skirt of her dress and looked herself once over in the mirror before walking over to answer. When she opened it, her face brightened up. Sei Asagiri, her lifelong companion, stood at the entrance with a warm smile. She'd recovered well since the incident and no longer needed bandages, most of her scars having faded quite a bit. She had thrown on a comfortably loose black tank top and gym shorts, in stark contrast to Stella's consistently formal attire. Sei walked forward and greeted Stella with a hug and a 'good morning', which Stella lovingly returned. 

“You're here quite early, Sei.” Sei stepped back from their embrace and grinned. 

“I'm always up around this time! You just spend so much of your morning taking care of your appearance that we don't bump into each other until noon!”

Stella grew a light embarrassed blush and looked aside, chuckling softly. She did put in a lot of effort into maintaining her look, it was true. She needed to, to keep people from staring at her eye... or her chest. And her high class status meant she had to go the extra mile to make sure her face reflected the beauty that was expected of her. Sei had always been able to get by without much care for any of that, as her features were naturally quite soft and her hair and unblemished face easy to maintain with just a few minutes of care a day. Besides, her smile and bubbly personality made her prettier than any blush or concealer ever could. At least, Stella always thought so. She cleared her throat.

“So, did you come here for anything, Sei?”

“Oh! Yeah. Can you spot me for a bit?” Stella blinked.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need to sneeze?” 

“No, I mean- uh, What do you mean by 'spot you'?” Sei laughed in embarrassment and scratched the back of her head.

“Oh, geez! Yeah, I guess you wouldn't know, huh? I want to head to the gym and get some reps in. You know, lift weights and all that? I need someone to help me operate the machines and load weights and also just watch out to make sure I don't hurt myself. That's what spotting is. Usually I have Buster do it, but he's out with everyone else.” 

“Oh, I see... wait. Buster's away with 'everyone else'? Are we alone in the house?” 

“Yep! They all had stuff to take care of. Sorry, I think I was supposed to tell you last night, but you got to bed a bit early...” 

“Oh, that's... fine...” Stella got a bit lost in thought. It had been quite a while since she had gotten to be alone with Sei. The house was usually being used for some kind of gathering by the rest of the Glitch City socialites, and outside of that they were often separated by work matters. Sei had more free time now that the White Knights were disbanded, but her injuries and the political tension around the incident meant they both needed watching over by others no matter where they went. For the past month or so the most privacy they'd managed to find was in that bar, VA-11 Hall-A. 

“Stella? You alright?” 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'd love to help, just show me what I need to do.” 

“Awesome! Follow me!” 

Sei walked down the hall with a bounce in her step. Stella followed, smiling. She spent her whole life having a reserved quiet nature to fit in with high society, but Sei's bubbly personality was infectious. Since they were children, Sei always had an abundance of energy. She didn't always channel it in such a nice direction, as their high school classmates can attest, but it was what drew Stella to her in the first place and what's kept her by her side all these years. She was worried what losing the White Knights after the bank incident might do to that energy, but she's handled it better than anyone could have hoped for. The bar they happened across before the incident and the people who worked there, especially Jill, deserved a lot of credit for anchoring them both back to reality after all that had happened. From what she was told, Jill and Sei spoke privately before she reunited with Stella and helped get a lot of things into perspective. Sei would still need to find an outlet for her aggressive need to help people, but for now it seemed she was happy to have some downtime and recover. 

When they reached the gym, Sei went to go grab some water and told Stella to prep everything for her. Stella got everything warmed up, and stepped back to gaze at all the equipment while she waited for Sei to come back. She never thought about the effort it must take for Sei to maintain her physique. She must've been taking Sei's well defined muscles for granted all these years. Sei had been garbed in the armor of the White Knights so often for so long, that it never occurred to most who saw her that she was so ripped if all they ever saw of her was her face. Even for Stella, it had been so long since Sei was in casual clothes around her for extended periods of time that recently she had taken extra notice of her strong shoulders, her bulging biceps, her powerful legs, her hard cut abs, her impressive glutes... 

Stella shook her head, feeling a blush burn into her face. She grabbed a chair and sat down, making sure to cross her legs, and tried her best to look aloof. She turned on the television set in the corner of the room, flicking to some random channel. Sei walked in with a grin and two bottles. She handed Stella a bottle, and placed the other on a small table. She started a treadmill next to Stella, and began to walk in a slow rhythm. Stella opened her bottle, and took a sip. Green tea! She looked up at Sei and smiled. 

“Thank you, Sei. You didn't have to get me anything.” 

“I figured you might get a little thirsty too, y'know?” 

Stella cleared her throat, and glanced at the TV. Model Warrior Julianne was playing in a marathon, celebrating its recent renewal. Sei started whistling along to its theme tune, and turned up the speed on the treadmill. Stella occasionally glanced at Sei's legs, so lithe and powerful. When she felt she was staring too long, she would glance back at the television before her eyes began to wander back to Sei's backside. Sei turned the speed up again, and began to breathe louder in a steady rhythm. Stella looked up, gazing at Sei's smooth and confident motions. Sei looked down at her and smiled, and Stella did her best to keep from blushing. Sei looked at the television.

“Jill loves this show.”

“D-does she?” 

“Yeah. It came up in one of our first conversations. Well... I sort of inadvertently called her a name she didn't like. But she forgave me quick! And she got to talking about how she was the biggest fan of this when she was young, and she mentioned that she still loves it to this day. But um... whatever you do, don't call her Julianne.”

“I see...” Stella nodded in understanding. “Well, note for next Mega Christmas I guess. She might like some merchandise or memorabilia.” 

“Aw! You're a real good girl, Stella, you know that?” 

Stella looked away to hide a massive blush, and stood up. 

“I need to go to the bathroom! Will you be okay for a few minutes?” Sei gave her an odd look, and thought to herself, before nodding. 

Stella walked briskly to the restroom, and splashed some water in her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, and shifted her legs around. She grabbed a paper towel from a rack and dried her face while sighing. She then grimaced, and closed her eyes while she brought her hand down below her skirt and brushed a finger along her panties. She brought it back up and blushed, seeing an unmistakable damp area on the fingertip of her evening glove. She was in a real situation. She was also alone in the house with Sei, so this could be a prime time for some... intimacy. But she never knew how to broach that subject. Sei was a girl who needed pretty direct talk to understand what people were getting at, but Stella's stuffy rich girl dignity and pride kept her from flat out asking Sei for sex. They've done it a few times before, but only after a thousand passes that Stella had to make for Sei to finally take the hint. Stella did NOT want to wait through that, she needed Sei on top of her and she needed that now. 

Stella wiped the wetness off her glove and meekly exited the bathroom, and Sei smiled at her and waved. Stella weakly returned the motion, and ran every possible way she could ask to be railed through her head. All of them either too obtuse for Sei or too obscene for Stella. Sei flipped a few switches on her treadmill, and slowed to a stop. She gave Stella a pat on the shoulder, shaking her out of deep thought. Sei pointed at the bench press machine, and began to walk over after giving Stella the motion to follow her. Stella got up and walked behind, admiring Sei's tight butt that was accentuated by the bounce in her step. Her peppy attitude made every move forward and motion of her hips practically jut her rear out. And it was a wondrous cycle to watch, as one mesmerizing cheek led a strong leg up and scrunched the other cheek into a beautiful bunch of tight flesh practically begging to be grabbed through her shorts. Stella wished she could freeze the following six seconds of her vision in time and put it on loop. 

“Stella? I'm gonna need you to watch me kinda carefully for this one, alright?” Sei woke Stella from her stupor.

“O-of course. I'll watch you very... closely.” Stella felt a blush form as her voice trailed off. 

“Thanks!” Sei gave her a thumbs up, and Stella cleared her throat. 

The bench press machine was at an incline, and Sei wiggled herself in the chair until she was comfortable. She then grabbed the handles that connected to the weights off to the sides and inhaled. She took some practice pulls while the machine wasn't active to warm up, and then told Stella to flip the switch on, and set her starting weight to fifty pounds. Stella did so, and watched Sei begin to grunt and pull the handles towards her and get into a slow rhythm. Stella kept her promise; she watched Sei **_very_** closely. With baited breath she saw Sei's biceps subtly bulge, stared at her chest as it heaved forward with each pull. After a few mesmerizing minutes of getting into a rhythm, Sei had Stella bring the weight up by ten pounds, and she kept her pace strong. They continued like this all the way to one hundred pounds, Sei keeping a steady rhythm with sweat making its way down her skin. Her muscles glistened in the bright lights, time seemed to move in slow motion as Stella admired every inch of her body. 

“Nngh!” Sei grit her teeth and her arms started to shake. 

“Sei!” Stella powered the machine down, and Sei fell back into the chair and panted. Stella ran over to retrieve her bottle of water. 

“Ah... almost overdid it again. Thanks, Stella.” Sei gulped down her water. 

“You can't push yourself just because you got the bandages off! Are you sore anywhere?” 

“I know, I'm sorry... and yeah, kinda. In my shoulders. Can you rub them for me a bit?”

Stella paused her worry, and took a while to process Sei's request. Sei glanced up at her in wait, concern growing on her face. Stella smiled and nodded, and Sei flashed a toothy grin back. Stella cleared her throat and stood behind Sei as she laid back in the machine's seat and put her hands on her broad shoulders. She rubbed them lightly, feeling the tension as well as her defined bulk. She grit her teeth and straightened her legs and started to slowly massage Sei's shoulders. Sei sighed in relief and leaned back, looking up at Stella with a warm smile. Stella smiled back, and took in Sei from this upward angle. Her tank top was somewhat loose, and she was still breathing heavy, Stella got the occasional glimpse down Sei's shirt and blushed at the obscured sight of her modest breasts. She tried to look to a less private area of Sei's body to get her mind out of the gutter, and was instead met with a even more arousing sight in Sei's toned and sweaty abs. The way her stomach lightly expanded with each breath, in turn subtly flexing her hardened six pack made Stella suck in her breath. The sweat shone like diamonds on her beautifully fit form, accentuated by what remained of her light scarring. Tough, hardened, yet so welcoming and inviting. Much like Sei herself, who pursed her lips at hearing Stella's sounds of frustration. 

“Hey... you doin' alright?” Sei gently lifted an arm up and brushed Stella's cheek. 

“Absolutely fine, Sei.” Stella spoke stiffly, fighting the encroaching blush with every ounce of her willpower.

“Are you sure? You look like you're kind of sick or tired... did you get enough sleep last night?” Sei cocked her head.

“It's nothing, just a bit of a... slow start for the morning... ha...” 

Stella did her best to run with the excuse Sei was handing her. She sputtered, however, when Sei turned over in her seat and propped herself up on her knees to come to eye level with her. She leaned forward, and put a hand on Stella's forehead with concern in her eyes. Stella tried to come up with something to say, but found herself lost in Sei's gaze and the sensation of her touch. Sei brought another hand to Stella's cheek, and lightly moved her face around. Stella closed her eyes tight and focused all her energy towards keeping her face from growing beet red. Sei briefly exhaled as she focused on checking Stella for any sign of fever. Stella felt her hot breath reach her face and lightly whined despite her best efforts to keep stoic. 

“You're warm around your face but not at the forehead... open your eyes for me, please?” Sei was in paramedic mode, now fully intent on giving Stella a full checkup. 

“Th-that's not necessary Sei, I-I assure you...” Her protestations came out weak, and she knew they were futile. Once Sei was aware she had a problem there was little to stop her from doing her best to solve it.

“Come on, Stella. Don't make me carry you to an infirmary, now.” Sei spoke softly but with a certainty that made Stella fully aware that she was not kidding about forcibly carrying her off. 

Though a certain part of Stella certainly wouldn't mind being carried off bridal style by Sei, she reluctantly opened her eyes. Sei's fretting was best calmed down early, and as stubbornly as she held on to her dignity, Stella didn't want Sei straining herself further by carrying her. She looked off to the side, embarrassed, as Sei ran her through a standard battery of check ups. She felt her head and face, looked down her throat, and had her eyes follow her finger. Stella passed each test, and Sei's worry visibly receded. As she relented from her check up, Stella let her guard down, hoping to quickly get herself to the bathroom before that blush raced back to her face. She wasn't prepared, then, for Sei to lightly brush the catlike protrusions on her head in her final run through of symptom checking. The sensation hit her like a freight train, and she let out a painfully obvious moan. Sei's eyes widened in concern, and that damned blush crashed into her face. Stella closed her eyes tight and clenched her jaw, hoping that she'd find herself awake in her room when she opened them. 

“Stella...” Instead she opened her eyes to find Sei with an amused smile. “Why don't you ever just _tell_ me when you need attention?” 

Stella's last vestiges of pride and dignity rapidly attempted to cobble together an excuse, but were quickly extinguished when Sei leaned in for a deep kiss. Stella let out a loud sigh of relief, as though she were the one lifting the weights and had just gotten them pulled off her. She returned Sei's kiss with passionate fervor, gripping her face and pushing her tongue forward. They tasted each other's mouths, relished in their connection as it dawned on both of them just how long it had been since they'd had time alone to do this. They pushed into each other, their tongues intertwined. Sei pulled Stella towards her, leaning her waist over the bench press machine. She crept her hand up Stella's face and towards her head protrusions, softly stroking one of them. Stella whined into her mouth and and tightened her grip around Sei's face. They indulged in each other, savoring each second. 

Sei pulled away first, leaving a whimpering and desperate Stella to lean forward pathetically over the machine. She curled her finger back and forth, backing up on the seat and beckoning Stella to join her on it. Stella wordlessly obeyed, willing to do whatever Sei wanted if it meant she would take care of her. She sat in front of Sei, mouth slightly open as she stared at her. Sei flashed a soothing smile, and took Stella's leg into her hands, lifting it up slightly and motioning for her to lay down on her back. She moved her hand across the leg, covered in fine silk stockings. Sei's other hand held the leg up, and she began to slowly lean forward and budge towards Stella on her knees, positioning her head above Stella's waist. She caressed Stella's leg, daintily moving her hands up and down the length. Occasionally, Sei would move her hand up far enough to ever so lightly tickle Stella's thighs and feel the heat emanating from her core. Stella moved her to the side and whimpered and sighed at each stroke Sei gave her. She felt her leg placed down, and heard Sei shift around. She glanced upward to see Sei sitting with her knees between her legs. 

Sei placed a hand on Stella's hip, and took her arm with the other. She lifted it slowly towards her face, placing it on her cheek. Sei lovingly sighed and rubbed Stella's hand into her face. She brought it in front of her, and placed a kiss on the back of her palm. Stella blushed, and fought back tears as she smiled wide at her lover. Sei opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead blew hot breath on Stella's hand before taking two fingers in her mouth. Stella lightly exhaled, waiting to see what Sei had in mind for her. Sei lightly sucked in, and bit down on a loose tip of Stella's formal gloves. She pulled back, slowly removing it while she massaged Stella's forearm. She let the glove hang from her mouth, before gently placing it to the side of the machine and licking at Stella's palm. She moved to grasp the other hand, and Stella used her degloved fingers to caress Sei's exposed midriff. She drew circles around her navel, and pressed into her abs which were as hard and tough as she remembered them. As Stella's other glove was removed, Sei put their hands together. 

“Let's get you feeling better, Stella.” Sei gave Stella a confident grin, and lowered her head under her dress. 

Stella let out a long relieved moan as Sei gripped her labia and started taking short licks at her aching pussy. Sensual relief washed over her; it had been so long since they'd laid with each other. Sei treated her wanting folds to slow and deliberate laps, being sure to give every square inch of her the attention that she'd craved for so long without even realizing. Stella twitched and gasped in ecstasy at each movement of Sei's tongue. Those strong hands gripping around her groin kept a constant pressure on her that she found all her composure melting away. She still smelled the scent of Sei's recent workout around her, felt the leftover sweat on the back of her neck. Her eyes glanced back down to Sei's tuft of light blue hair shuffling about between her legs while she diligently worked wonders on her. Sei's tight ass hung in the air, shifting with her head. The small of Sei's back swayed ever so lightly with each movement, her well defined muscles still glistening with sweat. Stella arched her head back, as Sei's tongue reached deeper inside her. 

Sei's own arousal was growing quickly, a hot wetness beginning to take hold in her loins. She pushed it to the back of her mind, ever diligent in her pursuit of Stella's pleasure before her own. Sei pushed her mouth in deep, sucking at Stella's clit and pushing her thumbs inside her. She lavishly licked up and down the top of her vulva and all around the clit, before parting her folds and pushing her tongue deep inside Stella to feel at the needy walls of her pussy. She lapped up the flowing juices coming from her pussy, and pushed her tongue as far as she could inside. Her mouth was locked onto her labia, hands holding her apart to allow for a deep passionate dive into her core. Stella's yelled out Sei's name and clenched her fists, hips thrusting forward. Sei sped up her licks, rubbed at the outer folds, awaiting a faceful of Stella's orgasm. Stella came hard, her pussy's fluids coating Sei's face and wetting her hair.

Stella laid back, panting as she came down from the high of her climax. Sei popped up from under her dress, looking over Stella with a grin. Stella weakly smiled back at her, and blushed at the sight of her orgasm covering Sei's face. Sei took note, and smirked as she rubbed her index finger on her face and laid it on her tongue, making a show of tasting Stella's juices. Stella exhaled at the sight, and touched her hand to her own face. Sei giggled at this, and leaned down over Stella, reaching her arm under her and pulling her up. Stella yelped at the sudden movement, but let Sei carry her off the machine with no protest. She practically danced with Stella over to the wall, stopping to grab a sweat rag. Stella stood in a daze as Sei rubbed the fluids off her face before letting the towel hang over her neck. Sei walked over and held Stella by the shoulders before pulling her in for a deep kiss. Knocked out of her stupor, Stella pushed into her mouth, wrapping her arms around and caressing her back. Sei reached back and took the rag hung on her shoulders and moved it behind Stella's back before pulling it forward and pressing their bodies together with a sudden force. Stella looked back in surprise at the towel Sei held at her waist while she pulled back from the kiss. 

“Stella, I'm a little bit pent up myself. D'you think you can help me out with that?” Sei flashed her a confident smirk. 

“Of course, Sei.” Stella excitedly smiled back, face beet red. 

Sei pulled Stella back in for a quick peck on the lips before spinning her around and leading her towards the pull-up bars. She put the rag back on her neck to drape over her shoulders. She stretched her arms, rotating them around by the shoulder, and turned around to lean her back against the wall and stared at Stella. Sei beckoned Stella forth, and shoved her shorts down an inch to show her what her job was. Stella understood immediately, and kneeled down before Sei's legs, grabbing the hem of her tight shorts and started to pull them down. She looked up at Sei, who gazed back with a comfortable yet commanding smile. Stella pulled the shorts further down, revealing Sei's wet folds. She stopped for a moment to take in the smell, the sweet scent of her arousal mixed with the powerful aroma of a good workout. She gripped Sei's firm and muscular quads, holding on for support as she took deeper whiffs of her loins. She breathed in, and pulled the shorts down to Sei's feet. She clawed her way back up to the groin before Sei lightly placed her foot on her forehead to push her back slightly and get her attention. 

“Help me with my top, too.” Sei's posture was unchanged, but she managed to get a loose strap of her tank top hanging off her shoulder. 

Stella grabbed onto Sei's waist, using it to hoist herself up slowly. She wanted to travel every inch of her body, savor each touch of her incredible physique. She kissed her way past Sei's navel, tracing her tongue along those toned abs she dreamt of most nights. Her hands clasped around her taut ass, arms pressing into her strong thighs. She reached the cloth covering the rest of her lover's incredible body and crept her hands up the back to grab it from behind. In a slow deliberate motion, Stella rose to her feet and gently pulled the tank top up, exposing Sei's modest bust. She paused there for a moment, and leaned in for a few licks at her firm breasts and kissed her nipple. Sei sighed in pleasure, and lifted her arms up for Stella to finish pulling the tank top over her head and discard it. Stella stared in a stupor at her ripped shoulders, paused to take in the powerful musk now emanating from her exposed armpits, before closing her eyes and inhaling. In one swift motion, she stripped Sei of her last article of clothing, and rushed in for another deep makeout session. 

Stella moved her hand up to grope at Sei's firm tit, rubbing her fingers into her chest. She wrapped her other arm around Sei's back and dipped her palm down to grasp at one of Sei's tight ass cheeks. Sei brought her hands up to Stella's ample chest, kneading at the sides of her breasts so tightly constrained within her dress. She pulled open a slit in her dress, enough to slip a hand in and feel at her soft mounds under her bra. She brought a hand up to caress her head, lightly scratching behind the catlike protrusions, prompting them into exchange moans into each other's mouths. Their bodies intertwined, and they took a few minutes to melt into each other. 

Any other person, and Stella's insecurities over the size of her chest would have rushed to the forefront of her mind, but Sei made it okay. Sei always made it okay. Their years together gave them an intimate knowledge of each other's minds and bodies. They were so powerfully close that the depth of their bond escaped even their own understandings at times. No matter how much social status and the dangers of the city tried to rip them apart, no matter their own anxieties, they would always find their ways back to each other. They belonged together, like this, and no matter how fleeting these moments of physical intimacy could get, they'd treasure each one as though they lasted lifetimes. Stella felt Sei's arousal drip onto her knee, and their lips finally parted. 

“Allow me to return the favor, Sei.” Stella began to sink to her knees, but Sei stopped her.

“I have an idea.” Sei winked. 

Stella looked on in wonder as Sei reached her hands up to grip the pull-up bar. She effortlessly pulled herself up, her buff biceps subtly flexing. Stella practically drooled as Sei's beautifully toned athletic body rose above her, so taken in by the show of strength that she forgot to ask what Sei's idea was. She quickly got her answer, when Sei let her legs come to rest on Stella's shoulders, and pulled her towards her groin. Stella put her hands up against the wall and stared directly at Sei's wet and wanting folds. Sei wiggled her hips a bit, lightly rocking Stella's head around with her thighs. Stella took a deep breath, and steadied herself as she prepared to eat Sei out while standing up. 

Sei pulled Stella in with her thighs locked around her head. Stella buckled at the sensation of her powerful thighs putting a light pressure around her, but reached up to grope at Sei's taut and firm glutes to steady herself. She took some exploratory licks, re-familiarizing herself with Sei's loins. Sei did a short pull up, bucking her groin into Stella's face. Stella yelped, and ramped up her efforts, digging her tongue into Sei's folds and pursing her lip around her clit. Sei flexed her quads, keeping Stella's face firmly in place right at her pussy while she continued to knead at her ass cheeks. Stella welcomed the pressure, and lapped up the flowing wet arousal coming from Sei's core before diving in further. She kissed at her vulva, and walked forward towards the wall while Sei pulled herself up a bit further to brace herself. Stella felt her knees come to a stop at the wall, and Sei's moans of pleasure mixed with a grunt of effort to keep their position signaled that it was time to rush towards her climax. 

Stella moved her hands from Sei's rear and gripped around her labia, pushing her thumbs inside to part her aching walls and using her index fingers to rub at her clit. Sei's leg muscles flexed again, her quads squeezing Stella's head and her calves pressing into her sides. Stella sucked at Sei's vulva, and rocked her thumbs around to massage inside her. She pressed the rest of her available fingers around Sei's loins, while pumping her tongue into her slit. She heard Sei's orgasmic moans even through the muffling force of the thighs locked around her ears and pushed her mouth forward, deep and forceful. She kissed at her folds, tongue wildly lapping at her deepest parts as she chased Sei's orgasm. Stella felt a heat growing from her own loins, and desperately threw herself into Sei's pussy while she let a hand fall down to rub at herself.

Sei, still easily hoisting herself on the pull-up bar, allowed herself to slouch slightly as Stella kept up her pressure. Sei exhaled and collected herself, and brought a hand down to Stella's head, caressing the sensitive catlike nubs to help her along to her own orgasm. Stella gasped at the sudden sensation, and sped up her fingering at her own slit while she alternated between moaning into Sei's hole and curling her tongue around in it. She gripped at the crotch mashing into her face as her knees started to buckle, and slipped a finger into Sei's ass. Sei yelped and moaned out Stella's name in surprise, and groped at her head to rub harder at her protrusions. They exchanged loud moans of each other's names, Stella pumping her fingers and tongue in and out of Sei's holes and intermittently sucking at her clit. Sei split her efforts between keeping herself up and locked around Stella's face and fiercely rubbing at the nubs on her head. 

“Stella! Are you- _ah!_ Are you, are you going to-” Sei spoke through the intense feelings of her oncoming climax.

“Yes! Yes, Sei!” Stella shouted between dives into Sei's pussy.

“O-okay, hold **_ONNNN!_** ” 

Sei grit her teeth and let her eyes roll to the back of her head as her orgasm hit, Stella receiving a mouthful and faceful of her juices. She rode out her orgasm against Stella's face, bucking her hips and pushing her crotch into her with forceful abandon. As Sei came down from her climax, the hard grip on the nubs on Stella's head pushed her own fervent fingering of herself over the edge and triggered her second orgasm of the morning. Their successive climaxes coated the floor beneath them in their sexual fluids. Stella dropped to her knees when Sei loosened the leglock on her head, and yelled out a deep moan of ecstasy as she let herself lay on the floor, orgasm still coming to her in waves. Sei let go of her grip on the pull-up bar, safely dropping herself with a thud beside Stella where she could handle the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm and recover from her double sided workout. 

The two of them stayed together on the floor, Stella curled up on her side and Sei slouched with her back against the wall. They exhaustedly panted in sync, the gym around them a blur. Sei recovered her senses first and gazed down at a still stunned Stella, breathing laboriously. She smiled softly, and picked up her sweat rag, dabbing it across her forehead before rubbing it gently on Stella's face. Stella stirred from her stupor, and looked up at Sei with a tear welling in her eye. Lying in a puddle of their combined sex juices, her view of Sei was positively angelic. The love and care in her eyes as she looked down at her, her bare beautiful body that was built for power yet handled everything with such care, including her. 

Stella took the rag and rubbed her face, not caring about the makeup coming off while she sat up on her knees. With only Sei around, she didn't have to care about appearances. She wasn't a rich socialite with her white knight bodyguard, she was a tired girl sitting with the woman she loved. She held on to Sei's shoulders, and pulled her in for a quick loving kiss. Their lips parted sooner than they had before, as both of them still had to take their breaths. They chuckled weakly, and leaned on each other's shoulders in a long warm embrace. 

“I know I'm the naked one... but knowing you, you have a lot more cleanup to do, huh?” Sei began to pull herself back, and Stella zipped her dress close over her chest. 

“No, no, it's fine. Go ahead and get dressed and get your rest, Sei. Allow me to clean the floor.” Stella handed over the sweat rag, while she regained her composure.

Sei noticed Stella's tears, and gently wiped them from her face. She took Stella's chin in her hand and turned her head to look eye to eye. She saw the gaps in Stella's makeup, ones that would usually prompt a long visit to the restroom with her purse, but no shame on her face. Stella smiled wide at her, and Sei smiled back as she knew immediately that the tears weren't anything to be concerned about. No, there was nothing to be concerned about anymore, not now. Not when they were finally so close together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so so much. They're worth the time and effort to polish up writing, loved every hour I spent writing this. That said, I'm gonna try and post stuff more often! Expand my horizons a bit. I'll be spending a lot of time in this fandom, and probably a few others! If you'd like to follow along with me as I try to post more smut, the twitter account I posted at the top of this story is the best way. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.


End file.
